


lockscreen

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: Kaito enjoys messing with his girlfriend, but one attempt ends with a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	lockscreen

“ _Kaito!_ ” The sound of displeasure was evident in Maki’s voice, reinforced by the scowl on her face as she entered their bedroom, where her boyfriend was lounging on their bed, clearly expecting her entrance.

“What’s up, Maki-roll?” He pretended to act surprised, but the smug grin on his face gave away that he knew _exactly_ what had brought her here.

Her glare could have killed any man in a fifty-mile radius on sight, but he had been dating her long enough to know that she wasn’t really upset with him. She threw her phone at him, hitting his arm and landing on the bed with a soft thud while Kaito threw his head back with laughter. Picking the phone up, he turned it on to be greeted by his handiwork; a picture he’d taken of her the night before, asleep on the couch, at a far-from-flattering angle set as her lockscreen. This wasn’t his first time messing around with her like this, and they both knew it wouldn’t be the last either. It had started a few weeks prior, when Kaito discovered that his girlfriend had been using the same default lockscreen since she first got her phone. Armed with her passcode and a folder of unflattering images already saved on his phone, he got to work on screwing with her phone background.

“It’s not funny Kaito!” she pouted, puffing her cheeks as she grabbed the phone from his hand. He chuckled at her reaction, lifting up his hand to squeeze at her cheeks resulting in a puff of air escaping her lips.

“It’s definitely a little funny,” he retorted with a smile.

He had left it for a few days before he went to change her lockscreen again after finding that she had left her phone in their apartment before leaving to run some errands. Grabbing the phone from the table he turned it on, expecting to see the default image that she always reverted back to after he had had his fun, but this time he came to face with a new picture. He recognised it as a selfie they took the first time he had taken her to his favourite stargazing spot. The image was a little dark from being taken after sunset, but he could still see the rare softness in her eyes as her chin rest upon his shoulder. Maki never came off as the sentimental type so after seeing them together on her phone background, he didn’t have the heart to change it.

“What are you up to?”

Her voice caught him off guard, not expecting her so be back so soon, “N-nothing,” he stammered, failing to not look suspicious, “You’re back early,”

Maki narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not taking his word for it, but also not bothering to press any further, “Well, I left my phone here,” she glanced at the phone in his hands “but I see you’ve realised that already,”

He faltered for a moment, his mind still lingering on the picture, before he handed her back her phone.

A slight smile of endearment made its way onto her lips, “You’re an idiot,”

He grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hsdkjfhsfgh i wrote this like 2 weeks ago based on a prompt my friend gave to me but i didn't post it anywhere because i just couldn't think of a title :') hope you enjoyed, and once again i did not proofread this because i'm a goblin so don't be too harsh on me pls <3


End file.
